The present invention relates to a novel and useful apparatus for motorizing a wheelchair.
Wheelchairs have been used for a long period of time to carry persons, who are disabled temporarily or permanently, from place to place. In many cases the person in the wheelchair is able to turn the side wheels of the wheel chair manually to move the wheelchair forward or backward. In certain cases, the person in the wheelchair must employ another person to push or pull the wheelchair as needed. Usually, in the later case that person requiring an attendant lacks the arm strength necessary to turn the wheels of the wheelchair. Also, manual wheelchairs are difficult to operate on inclined surfaces.
In the past, wheelchairs have been equipped with a motor to run the same by operation of a paddle switch or lever conveniently placed on an arm of the wheelchair. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,770,073, 5,161,630, 5,197,559, and 5,477,935 describe mechanical linkages which are connected to a motor to drive the axles of the wheels of wheelchairs.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,845,835 and 4,387,781 describe electric power plants which are used with vehicles such as wheelchairs to generate electrical power.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,774 describes a wheelchair having a detachable power unit which is connectable to the rear of the wheelchair by a locking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,437 describes a wheelchair that has an electric driving unit connected to the wheelchair that pivotally swings down into place to allow the wheelchair to climb and descend steps and curbs.
An apparatus which is capable of motorizing a manually operated wheelchair would be a notable advance in the field of medical equipment.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful apparatus for motorizing a wheelchair is herein provided.
The apparatus of the present invention utilizes a guide and mounting means for attaching the guide to the wheelchair frame. The guide is oriented by the attachment means to include a vertical component, thus permitting the guide to travel upwardly and downwardly relative to the frame of the wheelchair. The mounting means may take the form of tracks that are connected to the rear frame members of the wheelchair.
Another element of the apparatus of the present invention externalizes in a support that is capable of engaging the guide and traveling along the same in an upward and downward direction. Positioning means is provided for urging such movement of the support along the guide and may take the form of a cable and lever. In certain cases, the support may be biased in a downward position by spring means or other known biasing components.
Motive means is also included for propelling the wheelchair. The motive means is secured, at least in part, to the support. For example, the motive means would include a wheel or track, a motor, a gearing mechanism, and the necessary control components to actuate the motor. Thus, when the positioning means urges the support downwardly, the wheel or track would contact the traveling surface for the wheelchair. Also, the reverse would be true in that movement of the support by the positioning means in an upward direction would disengage the wheel from the traveling surface and immobilize the wheelchair.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful apparatus for motorizing a wheelchair has been described.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for motorizing a wheelchair which is easily adapted to a conventional manual wheelchair.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for motorizing a wheelchair which is simple and effortless to operate.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for motorizing a wheelchair which is compact and does not interfere with the operation of the wheelchair in its manual condition.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for motorizing a wheelchair which allows the user of the wheelchair to employ the normal steering system found in a manually operated wheelchair.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for motorizing a wheelchair which is simple to install on a manual wheelchair without the need for special tools.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.